NEW ONE KOVALASI
by Kritirio
Summary: A year after the PJATLO...Peercy is given a quest to recover a child, who has made the gods swear on the river STYX ..What is that promise ...Read and find out...lots of Percabeth and a nasty surprise...Please read
1. Chapter 1

i do not own pjo

…NEW ONE…..

PERCY'S POV

I was in my bunk thinking about the past. Almost a year ago I and my friends had saved the world. Now taking a trip down memory lane , it seems impossible. How we managed to pull it off still surprises me but the fact that I and Annabeth are together surprises me the most.

_Knock knock_

I heard the door knock and went to open it. It was Annabeth, the girl of my dreams. I must have stood there starring at her because annabeth started to giggle.

"hey seaweed brain" she said still giggling"

"Hey …ah ...em..come in" I replied still trying not to stare at her again.

When we were inside she came near me as I closed the door.

"so why do I have the pleasure of your company, my lady" I asked jokingly .

"Well your highness, I just felt like seeing my boyfriend" she said continuing my joke and walked towards me until or noses were almost touching.

"Ah you miss me"

"Shut up seaweed brain" with that she kissed me. This was not the first time but I felt like my world was dissolving around me. I could have stayed there for my entire life but I have no such luck.

SLAAM

Grover stampede inside the room as me an annabeth quickly broke.

"PERCY…the gods they are here , Chiron has summoned you" Grover said breathing hardly.

"WHAT" me and annabeth shouted.

"Just hurry up and get to the big house Chiron will explain" Grover said walking towards the door.

Me and Annabeth hurried towards the big house. When we entered we saw Chiron in his wheelchair chatting to…..oh my gods ….the 12 Olympians, ZUES,POSIDEN,HADES,HERA,APHORIDITE,ATHENA,ARES,APOLLO,ARTEMIS,HEPHEASTUS,DIONYSUS,HERMES,DEMETER and even HESTIA was there there. There was so mush energy in the room that I thought the entire place would ripe itself apart.

"PERCY my boy….its good to see you" Posiden said.

"Good to see you too dad" I replied

I looked towards Athena who was giving me a death glare then I saw I was holding Annabeth's hand…normally I would have let her hand go but for some reason I squeezed it harder… BAD IDEA

"Let go of my daughter's hand, son of Posiden" Athena said intensifying her glare.

" she is my girlfriend , My lady….i think I can hold her hand as much as I want" replied and as soon as the words were out of my mouth I wished I had done what she told because she was about to blow me to Tartarus.

"How dare you disobey me boy" with that she charged me but my father and uncles held her tight.

"Knock it of you two" lady Artemis shouted.

After everyone calmed down, Chiron spoke "Percy, annabeth do you know why you have been summoned"

"No" we replied.

"Well you see , the gods , they have chosen a mortal to be one of them selves"

"So what has that to do with us" I replied stupidly.

"Well my dear boy…this mortal ,,,he isn't from America…and the gods can't themselves visit ,where this mortal is" Chiron said and I looked at him surprised.

"What is he in….Tartarus or something" I said

"no my boy …this place is in Asia…..a rugged mountainous area….perhaps you have heard of it….its called HUNZA",Chiron said

"HUNZA" I said with a questionable look on my face.

"Oh gods…you can't be serious that place…that place is out of time itself" annabeth said

I looked at her, not understanding what she was saying.

"What" I said

"Percy hunza is a place in Asia, where time itself has no effect, do you remember the lotus casino" annabeth questioned

"Yeah I do"

"Well the place is like that but no god can enter it" she said

"Why" I said

"its not hunza ,that keeps the gods away but a place a bit afar from it ….its name is Khagan…in Khagan there is a cave which leads directly to Tartarus but this cave also leads to hunza…the cave Percy, it holds monsters older then time itself ." she said

" I still don't get it" I replied

"let me try annabeth" Athena said

" well Perseus…you see those monsters aren't really bound to anything , they are just asleep and the only way to wake them is to give them an essence of godly energy,,,if any of us even enter that area …all those monsters will be let lose…monsters which make typhoon look like a small ant" Athena said

"But wait if the monsters are in Khagan why can't you visit hunza" I asked

"good question….you see not all of them are in Khagan but the most dangerous of the is under the great mountain of hunza….not only that but CRONOS also lives there" Chiron said

"KRONOS…..but he was in particles smaller then air last time" I said

" not the titan lord Kronos but Cronos the keeper of time …that's why time has no effect on hunza….and its immense beauty seduces people never to leave" my father said

"But then are the humans of that area immortal" I said

"No somehow the humans of hunza have grown immune to the power of time but however they do have long lives", annabeth said.

"If it is so dangerous why have you chosen a human from that place to be an Olympian" I asked

"9 days ago the gods were studying the area ….when the stopped for a while on top of a hill …this kid somehow sensed and discovered them…..but the gods turned invisible still this kid sensed them….he asked a favor of them and made them swear on the river styx, that they would grant him godhood"

"If it is so dangerous why have you chosen a human from that place to be an Olympian" I asked

"9 days ago the gods were studying the area ….when the stopped for a while on top of a hill …this kid somehow sensed and discovered them…..but the gods turned invisible still this kid sensed them….he asked a favor of them and made them swear on the river styx, that they would grant him godhood" Chiron answered

"Oh…so what do you want us to do" I asked.

"Well you have to go on a quest to retrieve this human and bring him here to us" Zues said

"Oh" was my brilliant reply.

"But how will we know it's him" annabeth said.

"Well he has a case of acne like your friend grover…..his name is Furqan Ali", Artemis said..

"Oh ...okay" annabeth replied.

"Now Percy you must go visit the oracle" Chiron said

Oh yeah …Rachel was given a house near my cabin, I was happy but I couldn't say the same for annabeth.

"NO….I think annabeth should lead this quest" I said pulling annabeth in front of me.

"WHY" Athena and Poseidon shouted.

"Well if you must know, annabeth knows more about that place then me, so it is best if she leads" I answered.

"Percy, what are you doing" annabeth whispered into my ear

I had ruined her chance the last time when she was made the leader of a quest by disappearing, then pulling Rachel into it , so I wanted to make up for it.

"VERY WELL" Zeus said

"Annabeth chase go visit the oracle of Delphi" Hera said.

"go" I told annabeth

as she walked out of the house she looked back and I saw a look of worry in her eyes, the kind of look she had when we were about to fight Kronos.

A few minutes later I saw annabeth walk in and went right up to her..

"What did rach…I mean the oracle say" I asked

"it said :

_**Five shall go to timeless land**_

_**a son will be killed by father's hand**_

_**To save the world she must love**_

_**A choice shall raise the demon cow**_

_**To fight will be the only chance**_

_**And death will fall furqan's glance**_

"The first line is pretty obvious" Athena said putting her finger on her chin

"I guess five half bloods will go to timeless land. Which I guess is hunza" I said

"But he second line ..a son will be killed by father's hand…what does that mean" I asked

"We'll find out soon enough" annabet said

"To save the world she must love….i think someone has to fall in love to save th world" Aphrodite said...Rather proudly.

"Yah but who" I asked

"Hehehe" Aphrodite smirked towards Artemis.

Okay I think I know what Aphrodite is thinking and support her cause

"What" Artemis said

"Oh nothing" Aphrodite replied

"A choice shall raise the demon cow….what does that mean" I asked

"Percy hunza is a place created before the time itself, which means it's older the Tartarus" Athena said

"Which also means its prisoners are as ancient as the place it self….maybe the demon cow is one of the sleeping prisoners" Ares to my surprises continued where Athena left and all of us looked towards Ares in surprise.

"What" he said holding up his hands

"I guess a think head can think as well" Athena said smiling

"Hey watch it" Ares warned

"Okay you two stop…..I guess you'll have to fight no matter what" Apollo said

"Yah I think so ….or the prophecy tells as so" I said a little sadness in my voice

"Its okay Percy we'll get through this" annabeth comforted me.

"And death will fall furqan's glance" Hera recited

"Oh poor kid…..doesn't know what he has wished for" Posiden said.

"Death …..Hades do you have any idea what these lines could mean" I asked

"I don't think so….i think the kid will have to witness death" Hades answered calmly

"Whatever it is , it will have bad consequences" Apollo warned.

"Okay …..annabeth have you chosen your comrades" Chiron asked

"Yes….Percy will you"

"Of course"

"Okay thanks….now then Grover"

"Wouldn't miss it"

"Thanks….lady Artemis …I would like to borrow Thallia …if it's okay with you" annabeth asked the goddess of hunt

"Of course….you saved me once after all" artemis answered and annabeth thanked her.

"Okay we need one more" I said

"How about….."

"Me" a voice said from the door and we all turned around to see Malcolm …

"Malcolm" Annabeth screeched

"Hey sis" Malcolm said

"Hello Percy"

"Hey Malcolm"

"Okay then ...you'll head out early tomorrow so go get some sleep" Chiron said. We all obeyed and went for the door but then a voice spoke from

"Wait"

"Ah what" I said

"Hunza….I just remembered is named after a deity…just like Tarturas but even more dangerous ….it is said he is the sole creator of time and is father to Cronos ..keeper of time….you must be cautious of him…he is also in sleep form…but if he is awakened ….it'll be end of the world and time as we know it"


	2. Chapter 2

"_**WHAT", **_all of us shouted.

I was shocked by what I just heard. End of the world...That was a lot to take in, especially after you just saved it.

"What do you mean ..._**END OF TIME AND WORLD."**_ I shouted towards the gods, not knowing who had just said that.

"It means exactly what it says", a mysterious person with a dark personality, stepped out of a shadow in the corner of the room.

"Who are you" I asked.

"That is none of your concern son of Poseidon….just listen to what I have to say or you'll get yourself and the rest of the world killed" said the mysterious person.

"What" I asked.

"Hunza is a deity, just like Tarturas his realm is named after himself…but Hunza is no normal deity…He is the creator of time and he is father to Cronos, the keeper of time…Hunza is the most powerful being ever known to the living or the immortal world…he was prisoned in his realm by Gaia and Ouranous because he was starting to imbalance the universe by destroying time and there by killing everything that exists in it" said the mysterious voice.

"How do you know this" I asked.

"You will find out soon" said the mysterious person and disappeared into nothing.

"Who the hell was that" Grover asked.

"No idea…but we don't have time to worry about it. We will have to set out early tomorrow" I said.

"Okay heroes, now go to sleep, you'll set out tomorrow at 6:00 am" Chiron spoke and we all followed his order and quickly got out of the house. When everyone was gone .I stopped Annabeth, so I could talk to her.

"I guess we'll have to set out tomorrow, we might not ever get a chance to speak to each other again" I said holding a sad face.

"Are you asking for a kiss Perceus" Annabeth said, with a smirk on her face. Which I could see even through the dark.

"Maybe I am…but I also wanted to talk to you and hear your beautiful voice before fate decides to part us" I said the last bit with a certain sadness in my voice.

"It won't, don't worry" she said and the next thing I knew she was pressing her lips against mine. I hadn't realized that we were standing so close. I think that was one of the best kiss of my life and one of the longest no doubt. I think we were like that for two minutes or so. Those two minutes were one of the finest of my life ,I could have stayed there forever but unfortunately being half human ,I need to breath and had to break the kiss.

"Thanks" I managed to mumble.

"For what", Annabeth asked.

"For every thing" I said giving her a smile, earned me another short kiss. She departed and said.

"Good night, seaweed brain"

"Good night wise girl" I replied and went to my cabin.

That night I was haunted by a terrible dream. A dream which might have feared me to Tarturas.

_I was in a place with huge mountains around me , A place with immense beauty ,not just on the land but in the sky as well, as some of the mountains were toped with beautiful pure white snow. I could have sworn that one of the peaks had golden colored snow on it._

_Suddenly I forgot all my troubles and felt like melting in the immense beauty of the place but than suddenly a screech knocked me out of my trance , when I looked around I saw Annnabeth fighting off a Cyclops , she wasn't doing a very good job at all as the Cyclops was just missing her by inches, _

"_Percy, c'mon help me" Annabeth shouted. As I uncapped riptide and charged the monster. I managed to stab the beast in the stomach._

"_Awww…you'll pay for this kid , you'll pay" he managed as he disappeared into dust._

_Next the scene shifted to a dark place, I couldn't believer what I was seeing, bodies lay dead in the street._

_Again the scene shifted and I was holding Annabeth in my arms , she was bleeding and a kid with black hair and somewhat a case of acne was trying to heal her ,_

"_Hold on Anni,,,,hold on" he said . As I looked clueless of what was happening , I saw a fear tears falling from the kids face._

"_Furqan… …you must hurry …go save Thallia …Percy can take care of me …" Annabeth managed._

"_But …what if-" _

"_Don't worry nothing will happen to me"_

"_You better be right ,wise girl because I don't want to be me if Percy thinks I abandoned you to save Thallia" he joked and ran towards a girl in white robes._

_**BOOOOOM**_

_Then suddenly an explosion hit …I saw a strange humanoid figure coming out of the smoke that was caused by the explosion. His presence was so powerful that I felt my body starting to crumble…_

"_Hahaha…Percy Jackson" said the person …his voice was a hundred times more frightening then that of Kronos._

"_Are you ready for what is about to come"_

"_Are you"_

"_Are you"_

I woke up with echoes of my dream in my head. I dressed up packed my bag and went out. I wasn't certain we would be coming back alive but I was certain that hell awaited us.

,… end of chapter….,

**Okay guys this is the second chapter….hope you enjoy,,,please review…..**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are all packed up, Percy"

"Yah, what about you" I asked Annabeth as she neared me.

We both walked towards the big house in silence. When we neared I say Thallia, she was in her white robes, a bow was on her shoulders with arrows hanging. I think she had some make up on…Annabeth ran and hugged her the moment she noticed her.

"Annabeth I can still die in battle, you know …you don't have to hug me to an extent that my ribs would break" Thallia said jokingly.

"Hey kelp head" she said turning towards me.

"Hello pinecone face" I returned.

"A family reunion…how touching"

"Hey Malcolm" Thallia said turning towards Annabeth's half brother.

"Hey…is everyone ready…wait where's Grover" Malcolm said turning to look for Grover.

"Maaa"

Grover showed himself from behind the building.

"Hey G-man" I said.

"Ready Grover" Annabeth continued.

"Yep"

"Okay then lets go" I said.

"Wait….where exactly are we going" Thallia said.

Now that Thallia mentioned it, Chiron didn't actually tell us where we were going.

"You'll be traveling to Asia….There is a place, called …Tajikistan…you'll find a cave made of Lapis lazuli …you must go through that cave which will magically deliver you to Hunza." Chiron said coming towards.

"And how are we to travel to Tajikistan" I asked.

"By sea….I have a yacht arranged for you …its near the lake…it will take you to directly to Asia…or if possible Tajikistan" Chiron said.

"Okay then lets head out" Malcolm said and we all followed as told.

"Good luck my young heroes and shall I dare to say…may the Gods be with you" Chiron spoke and we all headed towards the lake.

When we were at the lake I saw a luxury yacht…man I fell in love with it the movement glanced at it.

"Well we sure will be traveling style" I said.

"I'll say" Malcolm continued.

"Okay…All aboard"

"Yep lets head out"

The yacht was Automatic, which wasn't surprising at all. When we were on the yacht , we all went down to pick our rooms.

"The boys will sleep in the room away from the kitchen" Annabeth said.

"Why" Grover asked chewing on a soda can he picked out of the refrigerator.

"That's why" Annabeth answered pointing toward his mouth.

We did as Annabeth suggested. All us met in the dinning area after everyone settled down.

"So…Percy" Thallia said.

"Yes"

"Do you and Annabeth plan on…I mean plan on doing it one day"

"Plan on doing what" I asked,

"You know-"

"Thallia, shut up" Annabeth shouted.

"What" I asked completely clueless.

"I was just asking" Thallia said in her defense.

"Asking WHAT" I asked angrily.

"Percy outside now" Annabeth ordered and pulled me outside.

"But…but-"

I could hear Thallia giggling behind me as Annabeth pushed me outside.

When we were outside … I mean on the outside of the boat of course. I asked Annabeth why she had dragged me out.

"Didn't you get what Thallia was on about" Annabeth said looking at me.

"No I didn't...but you will tell me right" I asked.

"Percy, she meant – she meant have we ever tried to make babies" Annabeth said.

Oh my Gods, she did not just …I mean how could she.

"What….how could she ….that's not …I mean sure one day but….I mean we are just kids" I said, feeling utterly embarrassed.

"What do you mean one day" Annabeth asked with a smirk and a look that can make you spill out everything.

"Well I meant, when we are older …we could get married and maybe have a family of our own" I said …Oh my gods did I just say that no no no no….

"Hahahaha…do you actually plan on marrying me, seaweed brain" Annabeth managed while laughing like crazy.

"What's so funny … can't I think about marrying you" I asked.

"Hahahaha…no kelp head that's not what I meant" Annabeth said.

"Then what" I asked.

"Well I mean sure we are together but marriage is something else" Annabeth answered.

"Well it doesn't matter as long as you are with me" I said and took her in my hands. The feeling I got when that happened was just amazing. It was like everything around me revolved around her. I was madly in love with this girl.

"I love you, Annabeth" I said.

She turned in my hands, so that she was facing me.

"Oh really"

"Yeah"

"Prove it"

"Gladly"

With that I bent down and pressed my lips against hers…she was surprised at first but then she kissed back. We must have kissed for like a minute. When we departed I said:

"Is that proof enough or shall I show you more"

"I think that will convince me, for now" she said.

We traveled for about 3 days. On the third day we came to a stop. We were still on the ocean.

"Why did we stop" I asked Annabeth.

"I don't know" She replied.

I looked at the horizon but I couldn't see any sign of land. But then I looked up at the sky, I saw dots flying towards us. As the dots got closer they got bigger and bigger until I could make out what they are….Pegasi.

"_Hello boss" _I heard a familiar voice say

"Blackjack" I said as the Pegasus landed on the dock.

"_Hey boss, how's it hanging…is the scary one your girlfriend" _Blackjack said.

"I am fine, Blackjack …what about you and yes she is" I answered.

"_Am chilling boss, now hurry up and hop on, I can't stay on boats for long, I think you know why" _

"Okay sure, do you have enough for all of us" I asked.

"_Sure I do" _Blackjack did a hoarse whistle and a four more pegasi came out from the horizon.

"Okay everyone hop on" I said. It was strange how I wasn't afraid of air travel when it came Pegasi.

"How did you know where we were" I asked Blackjack.

"_Easy…I smelled ya" _

I kicked Blackjack in the ribs.

"_Okay sorry...The hybrid told me"_

"What hybrid…oh I get it …you mean Chiron"

"_Yeah him…he told your position"_

"Oh…okay"

The rest of the flight was silent. I saw a black dot from atop blackjack.

Blackjack went down. When it was on the Ground I saw a big cave in front of me.

"This must be Tajikistan" I said

"Come on" Nico ran into the cave.

"Bye blackjack" I said and every one of us followed Nico.

We pretty much ran through the cave and when we reached on the other side.

"It's beautiful"

"I think we are here"

"I think we are in HUNZA" I said

"Wow"

"You can say that again"

This place, this place was just amazing…beautiful mountain surrounded this area

"Okay lets go…we don't have time"

"Yeah"

"How do we find him"

Just then a black surf crossed us…I saw a kid with a case of acne reading a book.

"Hey I guys I found him" I said.

"Where" all of them shouted.

"There" I said pointing towards the surf pajaro that had just passed.

"After him" Grover said.

Man we found the kid but what are we suppose to do now. I hope he believes us.

…end of chapter…..

**Okay guys heres the 3****rd**** chapter….please review….anyone who reads please**

.

.


	4. A HISTORY

So we followed the black surf, which led us into a market. It stopped there and I saw the kid come out, another man came out, he was a bit fat and short. i saw them going into a shop, after a while another person came out of the car. This one was dressed differently, I think he was wearing a traditional dress or something. The kid showed him something that he had brought from the shop both of them seemed to have a conversation. After awhile they both went back to the surf, followed by the short man.

"What should we do" I asked Annabeth.

"We follow him, but make sure he doesn't notice us…we should talk to him at night" Annabeth suggested.

"Why" I asked.

"So he is alone"

"Okay fine but not tonight…we need to know more about this kid" I said.

"You are right" Thallia said.

"Lets just follow him"

We spent the day following the kid around, I saw a few people starring at Thallia because she wasn't well wearing your everyday cloths. Looks like this kid loved to read…he spent most of his time either on the laptop(reading) or reading a book. He on bike with the weird dressed guy somewhere but returned afterwards…We followed him home at night but didn't talk to him we decided it was best if we did it tomorrow…In the morning when I woke up,( we slept on a tree just outside the kids room) the kid was up already and was going towards the black surf.

"Hey guys wake up" I tried to wake up the others but they were in somewhat of a deep sleep.

I tried to wake up Annabeth and to my surprise succeeded.

"Wake up, wise girl" I said.

"Percy, just four more minutes"

"The kid, he's on the move"

"What"

She woke and almost fell of the branch of the tree.

"Okay lets follow him"

We woke up the rest and followed the kid, he did his usually activities like reading his book and go a motorcycle with someone.

"What should we do now"

"Lets just go and talk to him"

"But …you said we will talk to him at night"

"It doesn't matter"

"Percy wait"

"Okay fine we will talk to him at night"

The rest of the day was pretty simple. The kid spent most of his time on the laptop and reading that book of his. I got bored just watching him; hey what do you expect I had ADHD so I decided to look around. I took Annabeth with me. Yeah, you could call it a date.

"Where are we going Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"To look around a bit" I replied.

"But the ki—" she tried to speak but I cut her off.

"Is being watched by the others"

"Fine" lets take a look around.

"Okay, it a date then" I said.

"Hey…wait that's not—" She tried but I put finger on her lips.

"Don't you want to take a look around" I said "But if you have a better—"

"I don't"

"Well good, lets go"

we walked through the bazaar, surprisingly nobody looked at us as if we were out of the ordinary, I guess they are used to having tourists, if you could call us that. When I looked up at the sky for the first time I had was, well surprised I saw the moon, yes I had seen the moon before but seeing it in midday was well, not natural ( I am not making this up…the moon does come out in midday in Hunza…sometimes) .Then my gazed wondered to the huge mountains that surrounded this valley, man was I tempted to stay here all my life, me and Annabeth could get married get a house, and who knows maybe have kids. When I looked at Annabeth, I saw she wasn't admiring the same thing I was but instead she had eyes locked on a huge , but not that huge building…I must say it was beautiful…

"The Baltit Fort" I heard her say,

"The belly what?" I asked.

"Not belly kelp head, Baltit Fort" she said "It was the home of the king of Hunza and apparently is the fortress of the Time Keeper"

"Cronos" I said,

"Very good, you're improving" she criticized.

"Why thank you, my lady" I joked.

"The humans think it 800 years old" she said "Little do they know it's the oldest fort… it was probably built by Cronos after Gaia and Ouranos had imprisoned Hunza in his palace The Altit Fort" she said.

"How do you know this…Hesiod's theogany…" I suggested.

"Exactly but this part of his work is only available to Athena only…she let me study because I was the official builder for Olympus after all" she said rather proudly.

"Oh…is the other fort …prison of Hunza…is it as old as this one"

"No…you can't say its old because it was created before time even existed" she answered…but as always I had no idea what she was saying.

"Oh…right" I said "Hey Anni…have you noticed the locals don't exactly resemble Asian at all…I mean they look more European or something"

"So you noticed" she told me and I nodded my head in approval.

"Well, you see these people aren't exactly what you might call locals…They all have Greek blood in them"

"Huh"

"You see when… Alexander the Great..(who was son of Athena…by the way) conquered most of the known world…he left behind a bit of his men in places…well in Hunza he left behind 4 of his favorite generals…Buronius…Baratius…Hamtius…and the thirds name I don't quite know….these people are their decendents"

"oh cool…so we are practically related" I asked

"Guess you can say that"

To my left was a hotel…World Roof…catchy name…I had forgotten the last time I ate.

"Hey wanna get lunch" I said.

"Sure…am starving" she replied.

"Cool…lets go" I said smiling.

We went inside the restaurant and I booked a room and ordered some food.

"I ordered French fries…I hope you don't mind but were the only things I could recognize, the other stuff had weird names…do you know what a BURUSH BARIKUTZE is?" I said and she laughed.

"No its okay"

I went near her…leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. She then immediately kissed back. She puched me down to the bed and we went into a complete make out session. Before I knew it my shirt was off and I was took Annabeth's aswell.

Well after our make out session we ate our food and joined the others. It was about night by that time and the kid was going home.

"What's with this kid and books…seriously he studies all the time...is he a nerd or something" I said.

"A nerd probably couldn't sense the gods and make them promise on the river styx, could he" Thallia replied.

The black surf started and was off. I could see the kid reading the book again. Man this kid acted like a child of Athena.

So it was night and the kid was alone in his room..well his friends were sleeping anyways but the kid was awake working on his laptop…his father came and said something I couldn't really hear…

"Okay go talk to him" Annabeth said.

"Why me" I protested "you're the leader"

"exactly and you have to do as I say"

"Fine"

I dropped down from the tree and went near the window…the kidd look back and went on with his typing…

"Hey kid" I said and he turned in surprise.

…end of chapter…

_**guys please review….seriously no 1 is doing tht…**_


	5. Cronos

"What"

"Don't be scared, I am friend" I said.

"Okay…but why are you here at this hour"

"Oh…too many people around you to talk to you in day time" I said "Listen I was sent here by the gods t—"

"They sent you…wow…they actually listened" he said in surprise.

"Yes, kid hurry up we have to leave now"

"Okay…but where are we going"

"I'll tell you later…just hurry up"

The kid just came out with a backpack on his shoulders.

"Who else is with you" he said.

"My friends"

"Well, do they intend to stay at my house or something" the kid joked.

"No we don't" Thallia said coming towards us.

"Hey kid" Annabeth said.

"Ah…lady don't call me kid…I am almost the same age as you…and your eyes are really unique" the kid said.

"Okay fine…I won't call you kid…and thanks" Annabeth replied.

"My name is Furqan by the way" he said "and you would be…"

"Annabeth…that's Thallia…Malcolm and Grover" she said pointing at them.

He then looked skeptically towards me and said "Well don't you have name"

"Oh ah sorry … I am Percy"

"Oh…that short for Percius." He asked "You know the guy who beheaded…Medusa"

"Yeah…the same…but how do yo—"

"Books…ever heard of them"

The kid had his share of intelligence, one might mistake him for a child of Athena, if it wasn't for his sense of humor.

"Nope trust me he hasn't" Annabeth said.

"Figures" He muttered to himself.

"What did you say" I asked and bit angrily.

"I said …its an honor to meet you…Percy is it"

"Oh…Ok nice to meet you too"

He and the rest of my friends started laughing like idiots, but then we heard the room open.

"Okay...lets go" Furqan suggested.

We all ran up the steps of his house.

"How are we supposed to get to US" Furqan asked.

"Ah…I hadn't really figured that part out yet" I said.

"I figured that mush but I was asking the one with the brains" he said.

Man…this kid is insulting me without letting me even know it.

"The blonde" He said.

"You mean Annabeth"

"Yeah her"

"I think we should go back to where we first appeared" Annabeth answered.

"Where did you first appeared"

"I think it said Gharabaris on the board"

"Oh …but how did you get to there"

"We came through a cave portal from Tajikistan" Annabeth answered.

"What…That's not possible…"

"Of course it is…but getting back is the problem here"

"Hey Fur—"

"Watch out"

SLAAMMMM

The kid tackled me just in time to save me from a **HYDRA.**

"Hydra" the kid shouted. "It's magnificent"

"Magnificent…are you crazy that thing is here to kill us"

"True but that doesn't mean it's not magnificent"

"Guys...can you two argue later" Thallia said.

"NO" we both shouted.

Thallia looked at us with an annoyed look.

"If you don't wanna know don't ask" Furqan told her.

**Roarrrr**

"Hey buddy, don't suppose you have heard of Listerine" Furqan joked towards the hydra.

I uncapped riptide and lunged towards, now I know from experience that you don't cut a hydra head, ever.

"Hey what about me I have no weapons" Furan complained.

"Just stay put kid" I told him.

"I'm not a kid and staying put is a bit hard when there IS A GIANT HYDRA TRYING TO KILL YOU" he shouted towards me.

"Fine"

"Here" Thallia said and gave him her spear.

"Thanks…nice spear" he said and joined me.

"okay how do we kill it" I asked.

"I am no expert but we are not suppose to kill it" Furqan said "I think we are suppose to trap it…atleast that's what Hercules did"

I must say I was impressed with the kid. He knew his mythology.

"And how are we suppose to do that" I asked.

"I don't suppose any of you can lift any mountains…so trapping is out of question…but I might know a way"

Just then the hydra lunged at us with 2 of its heads, up until now Annabeth and Malcolm were keeping it busy But I guess the heads found their wat around.

"Talk about bad manners…can't you see we were talking here" Furqan shouted at the hydra.

**FURQAN POV**

Ah that stupid piece of trash attacked me and Percy with two of his heads.

"Hey Percy … I have a plan can you keep it occupied for a while" I asked.

"Sure" He replied.  
With its heads occupied, The thing hardly noticed me approaching. When I was close I stabbed its heart and instead of bleeding it turned into smoke and poof …was gone right before me.

"That was interesting" I said. "Is it always this much fun"

"Pretty much" Grover replied. I didn't know if it was the night playing tricks on me but his lower body was goat.

"Hey Grover" I said.

"Yes Furqan"

"Are you a styr?"

"How did you…and the hydra ,,,how did you know it was there…you could see through the mist…How?" He asked.

"That would be my fault" the girl…oh what was her name dahlia…no. no… Thallia yes Thallia said. "I gave him sight with a trick Artemis taught me"

"Oh…yeah now I understand"

"Ah…guys may I know what you are talking about" I asked obviously confused.

"You see Furqan, mortals can't see monsters because of a force called the mist which confuses their minds and makes their minds make whatever logical image they can"

"Oh…so Thallia gave me the ability to see through the …ah..mist" I said.

"Yeah she did"

"Okay well thank you" I said to Thallia.

"Anytime" She answered.

I smiled at her and asked.

"Ah…Thallia did you go around in those cloths" I asked.

"Yeah…do you have a problem with that" she said, obviously a bit angry at my comment.

"No they are beautiful" I decided I shouldn't speak much because I saw how she threw arrows at the hydra.

"So how are we supposed to get back" Grover asked.

"I think we should…ah..em…okay I have no idea" Annabeth answered.

"Hey Annabeth…are you ah…are you a daughter of Athena" I asked, I didn't no but I think I was blushing a bit.

"yeah I am" She replied.

"And a smart one at that" Percy said leaning down towards her probably for a kiss.

"Yeah you are right" she said and with that their lips crashed.

"Those two must have a big PDA rating" I said looking towards Thallia, who looked with disgust towards …ah...the couple.

"Are you okay" I asked.

"Ah…Furqan, Thallia you see is a huntress of Artemis and they are –".

"Forbidden to love" I interrupted.

I don't know but when I found out about Thallia being a huntress of Artemis, I suddenly felt bad, like I had lost something precious, something I couldn't afford to lose.

While The others were busy trying to figure out a plan to get us back, I decided to talk to Thallia and Grover, who were not helping with the Get-Us-back thing.

"Hey guys" I said as I approached them.

"Hey" Grover replied.

"Mind if I join you" I asked.

"No…we don't" Thallia replied.

I went and sat next to Grover, I wanted to sit next to Thallia but with her being a huntress and all, well you get the idea.

"So how are the gods like" I asked

"Awful" Thallia said.

"Oh…why" I asked.

"Well for starters, they don't care about the kids they are responsible for" Thallia answered.

"Oh…i guess they don't have the time…with their responsibilities and all" I said.

"Yeah…but somehow they have time to hook up" she said.

"Hahahaha…I guess you can't really blame them" I said because the Greek gods had a lustius nature. I mean Zues fucked his freaking daughter for heavens sake.

"Hahaha…so how come you know so much of Greek mythology" Thallia asked.

"I guess its because of my Greek bloodline" I said.

"What…wait your Greek" Thallia asked.

"Yah…the people of Hunza are descendents of Alexander's injured soldiers who were left behind for treatment" I said with I guess a bit of proudness in my voice, you can say I was proud to be a hunzokutze.

"Oh…that explains a lot" she said.

"Hahaha…yeah that and I read a lot of Rick Riordan" I joked. "Hey Thallia, if you don't mind I want to ask you something"

"Sure"

"Why did you join the hunters" I asked.

"What do you mean…why did I join the hunters…It's a great honour and you get immortal—"

"But is it worth it" I interrupted "Is it worth sacrificing your heart"

"Who are you to ask me that…you have no idea what I have gone through…you have no right Furqan…no right" she said and tears started coming down her cheek.

"I am sorry Thallia…I was just—" I couldn't finish the sentence because of a lump that was starting to form in my throat.

"Sorry" I said and left to join the others. I guess that was like me. I always left when there was a problem.

When I reached the others they were discussing about finding a cave in Hunza and going in and somehow appearing back in the US…Yeah right that would work!.

"AAA…guys I don't think that's how its suppose to work" I said.

"Why" Percy asked.

"Well technically all a warp tunnel is a tear in space-time" I said.

"So what does that have to do with us getting to the US" Percy said.

"Ahh…for the love of…look birdbrain…a tear in space-time isn't a chocolate smoothie, that you can buy of a shop and enjoy…its something that shouldn't even exist but looks like you guys have found one by getting here…so we must creat it" I said.

"Oh…what" Percy said. Honestly this kid was stupider then a donkey, how simple can it be.

"Oh…and how do you suppose we create a tear in space-time…its not an everyday task you know" Malcolm said.

"Well all space-time is, is a sheet of strong dark matter. At least that's what I think it is" I said.

"Furqan…that can't be possible" Annabeth who was thinking till this movement said. Somehow she had understood what I was getting at.

"What are you people talking about" Percy shouted but I ignored him and so did the others because, we knew explaining to Percy would be like teaching a dog, how to _**meow**_.

"Exactly…we need to tear an opening through the dark matter to US" I said.

"But that would take a tremendous amount of energy not to mention we would not know where the wormhole would take us" she replied.

"yeah, that's where Thallia kicks in, if I'm not mistaken she is a daughter of Zues, god of lightening…if she could summon enough lighting and concentrate it on a single point it might do the trick and as for our direction it should be west" I explained.

"Yeah but even if Thallia could do that I doubt we would just be safe going west…we need more specific directions" she said.

"Don't worry…You said the gods are your parents so they should stir us towards themselves" I said.

"Gods are bound by ancient law to help us on a quest"

"That never stopped them before, besides it's the best chance we have, unless of course you want to buy a ticket to America, which I doubt they will give seeing you are illegal immigrants and I don't have a visa" I said which pretty much cleared everything up.

"Right…okay lets just do it and get it over with" Percy said who I doubt understood what we were about to do but just wanted to get this over with.

"Not so fast" A crooked voice said from behind Malcolm and griped him.

"If you wish to see this kid again, come to the fortress of Cronos". With that he vanished.


	6. Thallia Confesses

_**I wanted to reply to the reviews I got on the late chapter 2…which unfortunately was only one….**_

_**ArtemisandApollo26….yeah I will keep writing and if you keep on reviewing I would just keep writing just for you…thank you your review made my day thanx again…**_

_**bookluver…thanx buddy ill use yer advice.**_

_**FURQAN POV**_

Yah well we were about to put my plan into action when this strange figure kidnapped Malcolm and to top it off he told us to get to Cronos's fortress who unfortunately I know what he is on about.

"What do you think we should do" Percy asked Annabeth

"I don't know…if we tr—"

"What the fuck are you talking about…we go save Malcolm" I shouted at both of them.

"But Furqan if we do that we might be walking into a trap" Annabeth reasoned.

"I don't particularly care…he is your brother for heavens sake…don't you wanna save him" I asked.

_**Annabeth POV**_

Furqan was shouting at me… seriously maybe if this didn't have Acne, he might be mister perfect…he was smart, brave and was willing to go to Cronos's fortress for a friend…then again if it wasn't for that acne he might have become a playboy.

"I want to but—"

"But what…I don't care what you think but I am going to save him" with that he ran of but came back scratching his head and said "Where is Cronos's palace again".

I gave out a laugh on his stupidity…

"Hahaha…it's the Baltit fort" Percy said " Who's the birdbrain now" . Percy must have been looking for an opportunity to get even with Furqan for his earlier comment.

"You are and there is no way he ment Baltit fort…it's the palace of the King if Hunza" Furqan said.

"It was the palace of the Mir(KING) …but it still is Cronos's fort". I backed Percy up.

"WOW…they must have forgot to mention that in the brusher" Furqan said scratching his head. Imagine

_**Baltit fort**_

_**Oldest fort in the world, beautifully designed ,home to evil time keeper Cronos…come visit soon.(^_^)**_

"They sure did" I joked.

"whatever…am going" with that he went towards Grover and Thallia, who were talking near the edge of the road.

_**Thallia POV**_

I saw Furqan come down towards us…I don't know why but I felt bad about shouting at him earlier tonight.

"Lets go" he said.

"Where to" I asked.

"Baltit Fort" he said.

"Who died and made you incharge" I asked. I don't know why but I felt like I could be free with this kid, like he wouldn't leave me or shout back at me.

The kid just glared at me in surprise at my comment.

"I thought you were mad at me" he said.

"I was but its very hard to stay mad when your trying to order people around" I said.

"huh…whatever…lets just go before we get attacked again" he said and walked on.

"Percy and Annabeth coming" I asked.

"Yeah" They both said.

We all followed Furqan up the eroded road. He wasn't himself most of the way, he didn't joke like he use to, I was beginning to worry about him, I didn't know why because we just met and to tell you the truth he wasn't that much of a charmer. But somehow he had grown me.

"Hey" I said when I caught up with Furqan.

"Hey" he said without even looking at me.

"Are you mad at me" I asked him.

"Why do you care…you should be glad this way I won't annoy you" he said.

"Furqan…I am sorry for earli—"

"You don't have be…I wasn't right to criticize…I'm sorry …after all who am I to you" he said with a smile but I could basically feel the sadness in his voice.

"Furqan lis—"

"Duck" he said and covered me under his body.

_**DRIP DRIP…**_

I heard a shout a of pain, when I came back to reality Furqan had a knife coming out of under his right shoulder. No…no…no…he had taken that knife for me.

"Hey I am not dead you know, you can't get rid of me that easily" he said with a smile on his face.

When I looked beyond Furqan , I saw who threw the knife…it was an emposou. Rage filled my entire body…without thinking I stood up took my spear from Furqan's hands and ran towards the monster saying:

"You stupid donkey…how dare you...attack me"

I was so furious that the spear just came up and when I threw it and thunder boomed and stroked the monster, immediately sending it to depths of tarturas.

I immediately ran back to Furqan who was lying on the road with his hand trying to stop the blood coming out of the wound. I got to him and held his head in my lap.

"You idiot, why did you do that," I asked.

"I couldn't just let you die now could I" he said.

"But why Furqan…I shouted at you that you didn't have the right to ask not 5 minutes ago…and now you—" he put his hand on my lips, I didn't realize I was crying, the tears were just coming out by themselves.

"Do I see tears in the eyes of a huntress…tears for a stupid boy" he joked. I quickly wiped my tears of.

"Shut up…I just have something in my eyes" I lied.

"Sure you do" He said with that smile of his.

I got up and let Grover treat him with his healing magic…(Pan led him some of forest healing magic).

Once Grover was done I bandaged him…the others looked at me in surprise…yeah I would have done the samething if I were them because me bandaging a boy…that was a non-happening thought…then again this boy had just took a knife for me so I was more then glad to oblige.

_**GROVER POV**_

Oh my gods, was I seeing right…Thallia had Furqan in her lap and later bandaged him herself…okay Hunza must be getting to her because I saw care in Thallia's eyes for Furqan…

"Hey lovebirds ready to go" I shouted towards Thallia and Furqan.

"Shut up, Goat boy" they shouted at me…man, even in the night I could see them blushing.

_**THALLIA POV**_

I just finished bandaging Furqan when Grover shouted

"Hey lovebirds ready to go"

Ahh I couldn't believe that styr…I told him to shut up but me and Furqan were both blushing like crazy.

"Yeah love birds that describes us" Furqan joked.

"Can you go back to being serious version of yourself…because I think I liked that better" I lied, I wanted him to talk to me more then anything right now.

"Oh so you admit you like me" Furqan joked again.

"Shut up" I said.

"You'll come around…I promise you that" he said now a bit seriousness in his voice.

"Oh really…" I said.

"You do know I am a hunter of Artemis…I am forbid—"

"Yah…I know…but there is always hope…" What ever he wanted to say he didn't get to finish because the others approached us.

"Thanks for saving, this stupid cousin of mine" Percy thanked Furqan which earned him a I-am-so-gonna-kill-you-look from me.

"Well you were busy, so I figured I'd step in" Furqan said.

"Yeah can you two stop talking about me like I am a baby or something" I ordered.

"You ARE my baby" Furqan said making a cradling motion like he was air swinging a baby but I was the only one who understood what he meant.

So the rest of the way was pretty quite, except for Furqan cracking his jokes now and then, on which I couldn't help but laugh.

"You like him don't you" Annabeth said coming up next to me.

"What"

"Oh come on Thallia, I know you do and apparently he does aswell" Annabeth said.

"I DON'T like him Annabeth" I said "I am a hunter of Artemis…I am forbid—"

"Yah YAH….spare me will you…I know what I am saying Thallia"

"Yah maybe your right but still, he is destined to be a god and I am a hunter" I said "Put 2 and 2 together and it equals _love impossible"_

"He'll figure something out" She said in a confident voice.

I decided to tease her and so:

"Sounds like you like him aswell…if I didn't know any better I'd say your in love with him" I said "Oh wait till I tell Percy.

"Hey shut up…may be I am impressed with the kid…and what do you mean aswell…oh boy I so knew it …your in love with him…I am so happy" she said.

"Yeah maybe she was right, maybe I was beginning to have feelings for the kid".


	7. Anger

_**THALLIA POV**_

I saw Furqan talking to Annabeth about something on the way to Baltit fort.

"Well, Well cousin, looks like your checking the kid out" A fimiliar voice said from behind me.

"Shut up Percy" I said turning around to face him.

"Hahaha…looky you're blushing" he said. OMG was I really. Man how was this kid able to change me so much.

_**FURQAN POV**_

I was talking to Annabeth about, how we were gonna save Malcolm?

"So I guess you know that Cronos has control over time" she said and I nodded in approval.

"Furqan, there is something you must know"

"What" I asked.

"Thallia"

"I know Thallia" I joked.

"No idiot…she..ah…she..is—"

"Is forbidden to love" I interrupted, somehow I knew she was gonna tell me Thallia loves me but I just wanted to avoid the topic but Annabeth being the smartass she was had to press on.

"No…that's not it" she said "Its …its …I think she has feelings for you"

"Hahahaha…okay right…that's a good one" I said but yes I wanted to believe that as much as anything but I just couldn't.

"This isn't a joke Furqan…if you brea—"

"She is a huntress, Annabeth…besides how can you be sure I have feelings for her" I said the last bit as if I was asking that question from myself, I mean sure I liked Thallia she was beautiful, brave, strong ,caring, lovable, huggable…oh sorry getting off topic…

"I know she is but you know the oath can be broken…and if you didn't like her why did you take that dagger for her" she said and I was just …like no answer…

"I …I was ….it was just an adrenaline rush" I managed.

"Oh really" she said giving me that don't-lie-to-me-because-i-know-when-you-lie look.

"Yeah…I would have done the same thing if it was you" I said, now its my turn to tease. "But I would doubt, Percy would let me tower you like I did with Thallia"

"Shut up…and yeah he wouldn't" she replied.

By this time Thallia and Percy had joined us.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about" Percy asked.

"I just told Annabeth I loved her and would like to make out…but she says you would mind…would you" I teased. Man you should have seen Percy he was like flaring up.

"What?" Thallia shouted.

"You heard what I said" I continued.

"Shut up Furqan…he's just messing with you guys" Annabeth said.

"Great Annabeth…I should award you with…Why-the-heck-did-you-ruin-my-fun award…" I complained.

"Why don't you then" she said.

I ignored her question and murmured something in Burushashki(which is my native tongue by the way).

"Any idea on what we're gonna do" Percy asked.

"Yes" me and Annabeth said at the same time and bursted out laughing.

"Are you two okay or something" Thallia asked.

We ignored her question…which earned me a smack in the injured part of my chest.

"Hey that hurt" I complained.

"Duh" Thallia said.

"Okay…since I am in a polite mood tonight, so I'll return the favor" I said and smacked her back and then quickly ran for dear life it self.

"Come back her or else" Thallia screamed at me.

"I think I'll go with or else" I replied.

"Okay…bad choice" she said and ran after me. Oh boy I am brought out her spear (which she had taken back by the way) and lunged at me. I side stepped by just an inch and grabbed her spear and knocked it out of her hand.

"Well…now looks like its fair" I said.

"It's far from fair" she said and tackled me down.

"Ouch…that wasn't counted for" I said and tried to open my eyes.

When I did I just stared into a beautiful shade of light blue, for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off. Then I felt a tugging feeling in my stomach. OMG Thallia was on top of me starring down in to my eyes.I had my hands around her waist and was pushing her downing towards me, without realizing it.

"Hey guys... I thought you said you didn't have feelings for each other" Annabeth said from above us.

We quickly stood up blushing like hell.

"I ...ah…don't" I said.

"Me neither" Thallia said.

"Yeah that was obvious a minute ago" Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Shut up" I said and just rushed forward…man what was wrong with me. I was thinking about nothing but Thallia…only that name came into my mind…THALLIA…THALLIA…THALLIA.

The rest of the way to the fort was pretty quite.

When we finally got there Annabeth asked.

"What is the date today?"

"25th…or 26th coz it is probably over 12 o'clock am." I answered.

"Why ask" Percy said.

"Aaa…just because maybe we are entering the palace of an evil time keeper" she said.

"Oh yeah got it" Percy replied.

_**ANNABETH POV**_

Man how stupid can Percy get.

"Okay lets go save Malcolm and get out without alerting the time piece" Furqan joked "sounds like a plan"

"Yeah…I don't think it would be that simple" Grover said.

"Why not…just be positive man" Furqan said.

"You be positive I'll be realistic" Grover replied.

"Lets just get it over with" Thallia said.

"I agree with her" Furqan said.

"Sure you do" i said…Furqan gave me a glare and we just walked into the fort.

When we were at the door I heard the door creek and then it opened by itself.

"Wow…this place sure has modern tec for an old place" Grover said jokingly about the Automatic door. Oh did you know Automatic is Greek for By itself..

We entered and well were greeted by non other then mister creepy himself.

"Welcome Children"

"Hi nice place you got here" Furqan joked again seriously there was a deity in front of him for Hades sake.

"Why did you take Malcolm" Percy asked.

"Well…that was just bait to lure you into a trap" Cronos replied.

"A trap?" Furqan asked.

"Yes kid…you see I over heard your plan and couldn't help but think that it was brilliant" Cronos complimented.

"Thanks but what does that have to do with you taking Malcolm" Furqan replied.

"Oh you see…when when the Gods moved to the us, me and my palace were stuck her because of a barrier that was put around Hunza by Gaia. So I kidnapped a fellow of yours so you can follow me and well…I could force that girlfriend of yours to open a gate out of this prison of mine." Cronos said.

"And what will you do once you get there" I asked.

"Oh nothing much…just gonna bring down the gods and well rule by my self" Cronos said it like it was all just a walk in the park.

"Yeah right…well first she isn't my GF and second why would she open a gate to US, if it meant end of the world" Furqan said.

"Hahahaha…my dear boy, what makes you think she wouldn't" Cronos asked.

"Because she wouldn't, would you" Furqan asked Thallia.

Just then Thallia lunged at Cronos, he side stepped but then Furqan kicked him in the face. Which caused his nose to bleed and somesort of liquid, I guess it is regained her balance and threw her spear to Furqan, who caught and stabbed Cronos in the stomach…Man those two made a good team but just the Cronos raised his hands and Thallia and Furqan froze in their tracks.

"Stupid kids" Cronos mumbled and kicked Furqan in the stomach and threw Thallia in the same direction and Furqan, which caused a tackle and send them both 5 meters back.

"What happened" Furqan asked as he backed himself to wards the wall for support…when he saw the Thallia was next to him and bleeding, he quickly bent down to her and took her in his lap. Hey tore him shirt and tied it around Thallia's stomach. He rested he on the floor and got up.

When he got up, I saw rage in his eyes. He took Thallia's spear which had fallen next to hum and charged Cronos with all his might. Cronos tried to pull the same trick but Furqan stabbed his hand before he could pull it up making him scream in pain.

"You stupid timepiece, how dare you hurt her…you will pay for this dearly" Furqan shouted and stabbed Cronos directly in the lunged down in pain. Furqan hurried over to Thallia and picked her up.


	8. HUNZA appears

_**FURQAN POV**_

So I ran up to Thallia and picked her in my lap, Man I was so enraged I almost killed an evil all powerful time keeper. I saw Thallia open her eyes, man was I relieved.

"Good to see you wake, sleeping beauty" I joked. Actually it was good to see her awake, I couldn't have forgive myself if something ever happened to her.

"Are you complimenting me" She asked with that knowing grin on her face.

"May be I am…but don't get use to it" I warned.

"Guys…I hate to ruin your conversation but HE'S BACK" Grover shouted and I turned around, Man don't evil time pieces know when to give up.

"Well it's not good to see you wake" I joked and turned towards Thallia again.

"Stay put…I'll just be a minute" I said and backed her towards the wall.

"But you—"

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to me…just don't get yourself killed" I joked and stood up. I motioned for Annabeth to join me this time.

I took hold of Thallia's spear and decided to use it as a taekwondo staff.

"Hey buddy, can't you just stay down…it's an awful lot trouble to have to do it for you" I shouted at Cronos.

"Oh…trust me boy this time…you won't be able to get up, even wake" he said. I was just gonna make fun of him but he suddenly raised his hands and some white energy came out of it. Then boom…it hit me and the last thing I remember is Thallia screaming… "Nooo"

_**THALLIA POV**_

Oh my gods, was Furqan dead, no, no, he can't be. He wouldn't leave me like that.

"Well…that sure shut him up" Cronos said advancing towards me but Annabeth charged him with her knife. But Cronos side stepped and kicked her in the ribs. Then out of no where Percy and Malcolm jumped from behind and kicked Cronos to the floor.

"Missed me" Malcolm said.

"Where were you" I shouted at Percy.

"Well …I just went to get Malcolm here" He replied.

"Watch out" I shouted as Cronos got to his feet. But it was too late, Cronos kicked them both and they were sent flying.

"Now where was I" he said and looked towards me. "Well now"

he advanced towards me and I slowly got up, I reached for my bow and then suddenly, he disappeared and poof…appeared behind me.

"Too slow" with that I felt a pain in my neck and passed out.

When I came around, I was on the roof of the palace.

"Well you finally wake" Cronos said from behind me and I turned around to face him.

"What have you done with my friends" I asked. I was going to say Furqan but then I thought it was best not to bring him up.

"They are just sleeping, but they won't be breathing if you don't do as I say" his voice was starting to get serious.

"What do you want me to do" I asked.

"As the boy said…concentrate your power on one point to rip open a portal to the gods" he answered.

"No…I won't" I protested.

"Well…then I do hope you have a plan on saving this young man" he said and Furqan appeared in his hands out of nowhere "coz I doubt he can fly" …

"No wait" I shouted…I don't want Furqan to die…what am I suppose to do now…ahh..so frustrating.

"Well then…get started" he ordered.

I summoned all the power I had and concentrated it on a single spot…then suddenly I saw a dot there…the dot got bigger and bigger until it was big enough to for a fully grown man to go through.

"Amazing…the kid was right after all…pity I'll have to kill him though" he said that and threw Furqan off the edge of the Fort…Nooo…Furqan was gone…no, no, no, no, no… how can he do that to me? Why, why did I… I should have known better to let someone in again…

"You…you said you wouldn't do that if I helped you" I shouted at Cronos.

"I never said that…you just helped out of love for the genius…down there" he said and cracked out laughing.

I was so angry at Cronos for tricking, for hurting my friends but most of all, hurting Furqan. I charged Cronos with all I had, Lightening rumbled in the skies, I felt it surrounding me…I wasn't thinking so I just ran and tried to punch him,

"Foolish…they say loves blind…but this is just totally eyeless" with that he raised his hand and I was stuck in my foot steps.

He came over to me and punched me in the gut, and then threw me the same way he did with Furqan, I was sent flying down the multi story fort,

Will this be how I would die?

I guess it is better then living, better then living without him.

Then suddenly out of the blue, I saw a figure in front of me…he had someone in his grasp,,, he quickly caught me and I was back at the roof.

"Not so fast son" the figure which I saw earlier had changed into human form,

I looked around for Cronos and unfortunately found him…he was near the portal I had opened, looking shockingly towards the figure.

"How…how were you able to wake up" Cronos shouted at the figure.

"Now…now…mind your tune against your father, young man" the figure said in a parentally voice…wait a minute,,, father…oh no…but how..

"You're Hunza" I said…honestly it was more of a question then a statement.

"Oh…so you have heard of me" he said putting me down and placing Furqan right beside me.

"How were you able to wake…and what business do you have here" Cronos shouted.

"I don't have to reply to my son…a grounded son if I may say…and I am here to stop you" Hunza replied.

"Why…don't you want to rule the world" Cronos shouted.

"I did…but millennias of sleep has knocked sense into me" Hunza said and took a bottle out of his pocket. And said "Gi-olo-ja-un-gotaa-ta-tha-shiniming-a-gana-band-gocha-ba"

no sooner had Hunza said that Cronos started to fade in to the bottle.

"You old man…you will pay for this…you will pay…" he let out a horrible laugh and sent some thing towards Furqan… "Now old man…lets see how you save the kid and time…hahahahaha" then he faded.

"Crones no…take it back" Hunza shouted. But it was too late…Cronos was gone.

"What did he do…?" I asked.

"He bounded time into this kid here". He said, honestly I didn't have any idea what he was on about. So I gave him a confused look.

"Ah…for the love of…this kid…he is dieing…didn't you know that" he said and pain…pure pain…shot my heart…

"What do you mean dieing" I said "He looks perfectly fine".

"May be on the outside but his mind is in an endless sleep…it is getting hardly for his mind to keep his heart beat up" he said "And when his heart stops so does time"

"What can we do to prevent it" I asked. Honestly I didn't care what happened to time but was more worried about Furqan.

"Well, there is way but—'

"But what I interrupted"

"Well I have heard that…that once my son here did the same to this girl…and she wouldn't wake up no matter what…then one day this prince came and well fell in love with her…when he kissed her she woke up…this girl however did not have time bounded to her" he said.

"Sleeping Beauty" I said.

"What" he said.

"It's a fairy tail…my mom told it to me, when I was a kid" I said. "But she must have forgot to mention the part about Cronos"

"We'll discuss this later…but we must find a lover for this boy with in the next 20 minutes or you can kiss the world good bye". He said. "Go wake your friends up, hurry we don't have time…" he said.

Man if Furqan was here I know exactly what he would say "Actually we do…technically i am time now"….

So I went to wake the others up…when you're a child of Zues that can be easy…I gave them a tiny shock and they woke up complaining.

"Thallia, what happened" Annabeth asked.

"No time to explain…we have to hurry" with that I ran towards Hunza.

"Who's he" Malcolm asked.

"Well…my boy …my name is Hunza…but I am sure you know my history so I don't have to explain" he said.

"What…wait I thought you were the bad guy" Percy said.

"Well…a sleep of a hundred Millennia can change a person" he said "But I doubt we will have another millennia or a day if this young man here doesn't wake up"

"Why" Grover asked. Hunza looked towards me to answer to Grover's question.

"Well Grover…Cronos bounded time with Furqan and sent Furqan into an endless sleep…now Furqan is dieing and so is time…we need to wake him up …and the only way to do that is...is…is True loves kiss" I said the thisreally quickly, which left me with my friends looking at me confused…

"Well then…what are we suppose to do now" Percy asked.

"Simple, we find Furqan's lover" Annabeth looking at me.

"Well…I guess someone has to kiss him now" Grover said.

"Count me out" Percy said.

"Me two" Malcolm said.

"Well Annabeth looks like you're the only one who can try, with Thallia being a huntress and all" Grover said.

"What" Percy said.

"Oh come on Percy…don't get jealous…the whole worlds at stake" Grover added.

Percy pouted a bit but then looked towards Annabeth.

"Hey…no way am i—" Annabeth tried but Hunza interrupted her.

"What ever your doing you must hurry, I can feel time misbalancing"

Annabeth looked towards me and turned to face Hunza again

"Fine" she said and marched towards Furqan…When she bent down I don't know why but I felt angry...like I wanted to kill Annabeth…Jealous are we said a voice from within me…Shut up…I told it.

Annabeth bent down and crushed her lips with Furqan's …I waited…waited…waited…okay I was getting pretty mad because it was over 30 seconds and she was still kissing him.

"Ahm…ahm" I said.

"Oh sorry…got caught up…" Annabeth said while standing.

"Well … is he waking" Grover said.

"No…she's not the one...we must –"

"THALLIA" Furqan murmured out of no where and everyone looked first at Furqan but then at me.

"What" I asked.

"Well…you're the only female left and the kid just spoke of you in his sleep, so" Percy said.

"No…I can't break the oath" I stated…I wanted to kiss Furqan more then anything but I just couldn't.

"Oh…come on Thallia…you have to at least try…Artemis will understand" Annabeth said.

"No…I can't" I said.

"You must child or everything will come to an end" Hunza spoke.

"But—"

"You must" Hunza said looking into my eyes.

"Fine" I said and advanced towards Furqan. I sat next to him and leaned down to his face…I opened my mouth and crushed my lips to his. Then suddenly white light surrounded us.

"Keep going its working" I heard Hunza say.

_**FURQAN POV**_

I woke up to find Thallia kissing me…I must say I was surprised but at the same time I was happy…I immediately kissed back…man…it felt so good…Then suddenly she broke the kiss and took off crying.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad" I said getting up.

"FURQAN" everyone said surprise.

"Nice to see you wake man" Grover said.

"What happened" I asked.

"Remember sleeping Beauty" Annabeth asked. Actually I did.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well this time you were playing her role" she said and I understood what had happened…only true loves kiss could break the sleep…then that meant Thallia…Thallia loved me…

Instinctively I walked towards Thallia. When I was close enough I opened my mouth.

"I thought you were a huntress" I said.

"I am a huntress" She said.

"Then why did -"

"Just did it to save the wo—"

"Oh…really…I am sure Annabeth could have done it" I said.

"I did" Annabeth said "And it didn't work"

"Oh…thank you for trying" I said and turned towards Thallia again.

"Well…I didn't wake when she did it" I said "But what –"

"Furqan I only did it just to save the world…" Thallia said but I could tell she was lying so I decided to make her admit her feelings for me.

"So you don't care what happens to me and don't care if I live or die" I asked.

"I don't" Thallia said firmly.

"Then there's no point in living then" I said and ran towards the end of the roof.

"Wait what are you doing" she shouted.

"Well…I am gonna jump off this building here unless you admit you love me" I said.

"What…wait no…you can't" she said.

"Well you better do it with in three seconds…because I am an impatient person" I said and started counting "1…2" I could see her thinking hard .

"THREE" I said and jumped off…

_**ANNABETH POV**_

"THREE" Furqan shouted and jumped off.

"No wait, Furqan I love you" Thallia shouted…Well nice to see her finally admitting it.

_**FURQAN POV**_

I heard Thallia say "No wait, Furqan I love you" and I quickly asked Hunza to teleport me behind her…how? …well since I have time in me now…Hunza and I have a telepathy link…in fact this all was his idea.

"I love you too" I said from behind Thallia. She turned in surprise… When she saw me she hugged me, but quickly broke it and slapped me.

"Ouch…what was that for" I asked.

"That was for scaring me to hell" she said, then with a grin kissed me…I was taken by surprise but quickly kissed back…boy did it feel good, after about a minute, both us ran out air and well had to separate to breath. But she was still hugging me and I just felt right with her in my hands.

"Well…you kids must hurry if you wish to leave" Hunza said.

I was so caught up in things here that I almost forgot about what I was going to do.

"What about you" I asked Hunza.

"I"ll find my way around…maybe we will meet one day but right now I must see I put my son in a place where he isn't able to disturb anyone" he answered.

"Come on, Guys…lets go" I heard Annabeth shout as she jumped into a portal….which I hadn't noticed.

"How?" I asked.

"Your idea worked, genius" Thallia answered me.

"Wow…then Einstein was right after all…man this is a revalution…I got to do more re-"

"Hehehe…you're such a nerd" Thallia said and pulled me into the vortex…Well…godhood here I come.


	9. GODHOOD

_**FURQAN POV**_

When you hear the word Olympus, what comes to your mind. Well in my case it was "Aaaaaaaaaaaa". Yeah not at all what you would think but if you saw this. Man it was so big and beautiful, there was a coliseum, A huge statue of Zues and a mini bar. But the most breath taking of all was the grand palace at the center of the city.

"If you open your mouth any wider I think it might separate from your skull" Thallia joked.

"Well, excuse me but its not every day you get to see the city of gods, whoever built it must have been a genius architect" I said staring at the palace of gods.

"Well thank you" Annabeth said.

"Wait, no way…you built this" I asked because I didn't think a 17 year old would be able to do such a thing.

"Why….what wrong with me" he said with puppy dog look.

"No,no,no don't get the wrong idea, its just that I am not used teen architects" I apologized.

We walked for about half an hour through the streets of Olympus and finally got to the grand palace.

"So I guess you are gonna be a god now" Thallia said.

I smirked and picked up what she was talking about. "Either that or its back to pavilion"

"Furqan, know this if you become a god you will lose you mortality" Percy told me.

"Ahh…that's the idea, perce…don't worry…am not a stupid I have plan" I winked and proceeded into the hall of the gods. As soon as I entered I saw giant human like beings.

Sitting on ginormous thrones…I proceed forward and bowed before the gods.

The others came up behind me and did the same.

"So you're the mortal, who wishes to became a god" Zues asked.

"Yes, my lord" I answered.

"And why is that" a goddess, who I guess was Athena, how? …well she looked like Annabeth or more correctly Annabeth looked like her.

"I can not do what I wish in just a single life, for the wisdom you have blessed me with I can not waste away" I answered.

"You sound grateful, how do you its not a curse" Athena asked again.

"Wisdom will serve me as I make it, for if it was a curse I would not be here" I answered.

"Very well mortal, you shall be made god but remember this you will watc—"

"Sorry to interrupt you lord Zues but I prefer we don't discuss that part"

"Very well…Ready or not here it comes" Zues clicked his fingers and then boom golden light surrounded me, I felt my blood thickening and there was so much power, I can't believe this it felt so good and to top it off it cleared me acne.

"How do you feel?" Percy asked me.

"Great" I said.

"Now child…what power do you chose" Zues asked.

"I would like to ask Lady Athena for training in combat and strategy" I said turning towards lady Athena.

"Very well but you must a power first" Athena said to me.

"I wish to be god of feelings" I said to Zues.

"Feelings…why?" Zues asked.

"Feelings can be powerful is not controlled" I said "Even the gods can have problems with that, my friends here are the living proof"

I don't know if it was me but I saw Zues and the other gods blush. I gave a small smirk and thanked Zues and all the other gods for everything.

"May I be excused now" I asked Zues.

"Why?" he said.

"I just wanted to check out Olympus and Manhatten" I answered.

"Very well" Zues said and me and my friends, except for thallia came out.


	10. PROPOSE

_**FURQAN POV**_

I spent most of the day with Percy and Annabeth showing me the city, it took a while because the city is darn too big and Percy and Annabeth would make out after every 2 minutes.

"That's the last of the city" Annabeth said.

"Oh…"

"Did you like it?"

"Of course I did" I said "Hey has anyone seen Thallia"

"Oh so you miss her already" Annabeth joked.

"That coming form a love bird, who can't stay away from kissing for more then 2 minutes" I answered and saw Percy and Annabeth blush.

"Hey, its like th—"Percy started but I interrupted him.

"Spare me"

"Fine…whatever….last I saw her she was with artemis"

"Hold on….is she in trouble" I asked worried that I got her in trouble.

"Maybe" Annabeth answered.

"Lets go find her" I said. We ran to the grand and passed some weird creature, there was a creature who had two heads, who Annabeth said Janus, god of choices and then the god just zapped, gone.

"WOW…how'd he do that" I asked.

"Gods can do that kinda stuff" Annabeth said.

"Oh…so that means I can" I tried to think of the great hall and _**shush**_ I was standing just out side the door.

"Well, well so you a figuring out your powers" a voice said from behind.

"Yah, A little"

this dude was like a movie star, he had a good face and a muscular body…but I don't know why his eyes reminded me of the sun.

"Hey kid, am Apollo" he said reaching out his hand.

"The Sun God" I said.

"Yep…last time I checked"

"My lord, if it isn't too much of a bother, has Lady Artemis been in a bad mood lately" I asked.

"Yes, she fired her lieutenant for some reason" he said with his hand on his chin and eyes on emptiness.

"Do you know where she is…the lieutenant I mean"

"Ahh…so you were the reason ehh" he said this with that know annoying grin my father has.

"Wahever just tell me"

"I don't where she is but all you have to do is think about her and you'll be transported there"

"Oh…cool..thanks my lord"

I imagined thallia., he smile, her face and then boom I was right in in front of her.

"Hey…" I said to a crying Thallia.

"What happened" I asked.

"I got fired from the hunters…and now I have lost my immortality...which means I'll die one day while you stay young" she answered with tears comeing down her eyes.

I stepped in closer and whipped the tears off with my hands.

"Do you actually think I would let that happen" I said taking her in my arms.

"But what can you do" she said confused.

"You your lack of trust in me is getting annoying"

"What do you mean"

I grined and got down on my knees.

"Thallia Grace, I loved you ever since I first saw…and I would like spend my life with you" then after a pause I said "Will you marry me".

I couldn't believe what I just said but neither could thallia.

"Well" I said.

"Furqan we are just 17"

"I can take care of that" I said a clicked my hand and both of us were eighteen.

"Now…" I said. "Will you"

she nodded her head and said "Yes"

I got so overjoyed …I stood up and picked thallia up and started spinning in my place…it was so good to hear her laugh…I would give up my life for her.

"But I am not immortal, I will die one day" with that I saw tears in her

Eyes.

"I hate to repeat my self but your lack of trust in me is annoying"

"What do you mean" she said.

"My dear…you agreed to marry me right" I said

"Yes…so?"

"So you are from now on my immortal wife…just cut your self a bit and you might find your bood ain't red anymore" I said.

"What"

"You're a god…electric head" I said and she just put her hands on her mouth and started crying.

"Oh come on…eternity with me isn't that bad" I joked.

AN…._**RR**_


	11. Blessings

_**FURQAN POV**_

Yeah well thallia wouldn't tell me why she was cryin and it was making me go coco.

"Well atleast tell me if your angry with me for turning you immortal".

"No….Furqan , its just that,,,I don't know if I deserve it"

"Well that was for Zues to decide and he decided you did" I said.

"You talked to my father about this" she asked surprised.

"No…I don't want to get blasted to oblivion but mortals can't be given godhood without his permission and it looks like he approved" I answered.

"How'd you know" she asked.

"Well first am the god of feeling and can feel the difference in you and second…you just got whole lot beautiful" I said the last leaning down towards her.

"How flattering" she said. And with that we fell into a long and passionate kiss.

We pulled apart after a while.

"So what do we do now" I asked.

"Well…I don't know" she said.

Then I had an idea.

"Come on" I said and pulled Thallia towards the great hall.

_**THALLIA POV **_

"Come on" he said and pulled towards the great hall.

"Furqan…what is it?" I asked.

"I want someone's blessing" Furqan said.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll see"

Furqan is real sweet and all but he can be annoying sometimes.

When we reached the great hall there was Zeus , Poseidon and Hades at their thrones…oh yeah Hades was given a throne after the war …because of Percy. They were discussing about what type of donuts they liked…honestly gods can be childish sometimes.

"Ahh…Furqan , what brings you here" Zeus asked.

"Just came to visit my Father in law and Uncles" he replied. Gods was he crazy, I hope my dad dosen't blast him.

"I am not crazy" he said.

"How di—"

"I am the god of feelings"

"Oh…so you ca—"

"Yes"

"What?" Poseidon shouted.

"It's okay, brother...just calm down" Zeus said to elder brother.

"So she said yes" Zeus asked Furqan and Furqan nodded in agreement.

"I am assuming you came her for our blessing"

"Yes, my lord" Furqan said quite confidently…I guess being a god he wasn't afraid of Zeus anymore.

_Don't get the wrong Idea I am terrified of your father…_Furqan somehow spoke in my mind.

"Please call me Father" Zeus said with a smile.

"So you approve" I asked.

"Of course… and not only that you two have my blessing"

"Thank you Father" Furqan said. "Lord Poseidon"

"Why do you need my permission…I am not her dad" Poseidon asked and I agrees with him…don't know why Furqan was asking my uncle for my hand.

"Well you're her Uncle and one of the major gods…if you don't approve it can mean trouble for Olympus and Thallia" he said. Honestly I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You are wise, Brother in law" Athena suddenly appeared out nowhere.

"Thanks, My lady" Furqan said.

"Wait, what do you mean" I asked.

"Honestly child…you are my half sister so atleast try to understand" She said disgusted in me.

"What" I said.

"Its ok, Lady Athena,,, give her a break" Furqan defended me.

"Please all me sis" Athena said…

"Sure" Furqan gave her a smile.

"Well lord Poseidon"

"Oh okay…you have my blessing and thanks for considering me important enough"

"You are important, My lord" Furqan said. "In fact Olympus be nothing without…I am sure, Father agrees" Furqan looked towards Zeus.

"Yes, yes…he ah— um is –ahh right" Zeus said this as if it took a lot of energy.

Poseidon gave us a grateful smile.

"And what about you Lord Hades"

"Who me?" Hades said surprised.

"Yes of course my lord"

"Why…"

"The same reason I asked Lord poseiden"

"Call me uncle" Poseidon said and Furqan bowed his head in approval.

"Kid…I am the god of death…why would you want my blessing"

"My lord, with all due respect, death is an important part of life…and you my lord are equally important as any other god"

Hades looked surprised by what Furqan was saying but then gave us a smile.

"Fine, you have my blessing and I give Elysium to your relatives"

"Many thanks my lord"

"And what about sis"

"You already have my blessing" Athena said.

"And mine" Apollo said.

"And mine" Aphrodite said

"And mine" Hestia

"And mine" Hephaestus

"And mine" Ares

"And mine" Dionysus

"And mine" Hermes

"And mine" Demeter

they just kept coming but I was looking for artemis.


	12. MAYBE

_**THALLIA POV**_

"Thank you lords and ladies of Olympus" Furqan said "What about you my lady"

Furqan continued looking towards Hera.

"Well… why should I give any blessing at all…as far as I can tell that girl is of no business of mine" Hera said looking towards me.

"I don't quite agree with you, My lady…as far as I know you are Lord Zeus's wife…if I am not mistaken that maked you her step-mother…either you like or not"

"Furqan…it's okay…I don't want her blessing anyway" I whispered in Furqan's ear.

"I do…now shut up before Hera hears you" he replied.

"Oh very well…but only on one condition" Hera said.

"And what might that be" Furqan asked.

"I get name my grandson or daughter" Hera replied with a smile which made me and Furqan go tomato red.

"Hahaha…of course, my lady" Furqan said.

"Call me mom…after all you are going to be my son in law" Hera said.

Man something is wrong…why is Furqan asking for their blessings and since when is Hera a nice person.

"Hey I am a nice person" Hera protested as if she read my mind…oh wait she did read my mind.

"Yeah right" Hephaestus said which earned him a glare from Hera.

"What?" Hephaestus said put his hands up innocently.

"Wait…What about Lady Artemis" I asked Furqan.

"Yeah well…the moon goddess isn't exactly my biggest fan" Furqan replied.

"And what makes you say that" all of a sudden Artemis appeared infront of us in human form.

"My lady" I bowed before her.

_**FURQAN POV**_

Thallia bowed before Artemis and I followed her lead.

"My lady, I apologize for taking your lieutenant but I believe its Lady Aphrodite's fault" I said point towards Aphrodite.

"Hey…what di – "

She stopped because Apollo pinched her.

"I am not angry with you…just miss my lieutenant but I am glad she is happy…after Luke be—" Artemis just stopped.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me Thallia" I asked because I didn't know what Artemis was talking about.

"Furqan…it's ahh…well you see before I joined the hunters there was som" she tried but stopped…being the god of feelings I could tell this was a touchy topic so I pulled Thallia close to me and whispered in her ears.

"It's okay…tell me when you are ready" I could tell she was relieved that I left that topic alone.

Then I went back to Artemis.

"So will you give us your blessing" I asked.

"Very well…but you'll have to let Thallia hunt with us" Artemis replied.

"I believe that's for Thallia to decide" I said.

"But why…I thought you hated me now that I broke the oath" Thallia said with tears in her eyes.

"Artemis you are here for 5 minutes and you already made my girl cry" I joked…yeah I know what you are thinking…ARE YOU CRAZY SHE"LL FRY YOU TO HADES…but I felt she was in a good mood with the god of feelings thing.

"Hey, what did I do?" she protested.

"Well my lady as you can see you got tears in eyes of my soon to be wife…the fact I don't seem to like" I joked.

"Well well someone is protective of his girl" Zeus said.

I smiled at him and then wiped the tear the just escaped Thallia's eyes.

"I will be honored my lady" Thallia spoke trying not to break down but then she ran out of the room.

"Well…that was unexpected but you have my blessing aswell" Artemis said.

"Thanks…now if you don't mind I have a crying daughter of Zeus to catch" I said and ran after her…I heard Poseidon, Hera, Aphrodite and Hades giggle.

Out side I found Percy who was looking strangely towards a statue of Artemis.

"Hey Perce, have you seen Thallia" I asked.

"She's over there by the statue of Artemis…what happened?" he asked..honestly I was in no mood to explain.

"Long story…I'll tell you later" I said and ran towards where Thallia was. When I got there she was crying and looking up at the statue at the same time.

"Hey" I said.

She just ignored me and kept looking at the statue, which got me mad because I hate being ignored.

"Mind telling me why you ran out crying" I asked but she just starred at the statue without a word.

"Hello earth to Thallia, earth to Thallia. Are you in there" I joked.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this" she said and a sudden pain shot through my heart.

"What do you mean' I asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't me together" she said that and ran away.

I don't know why but I just couldn't follow her or even think…just stood there taking in what she said.

**Guys…plz no flamers…n Read and review…thnx**


	13. WHEREZ MY CABIN

_**FURQAN POV**_

Yeah like I said before I was pretty much shocked by what Thallia had told me.

"What's wrong" A voice that I recognized as Athena said.

"Oh…My lady" I said not looking at her.

"So it's back to 'my lady' huh?"

"Well…I guess I can't you sis because Thallia…well she is starting to think we are better off separate" I said with a sudden sadness in my voice.

"Well this isn't my department but I think she just thinks like that because, she fears you'll betray her…like someone before you" Athena said but I didn't quite agree.

"No…she just feels she betrayed Artemis" I said

"But didn't she feel that way before, you know why did she say yes if it was that" Athena reasoned…shhs…for a goddess of wisdom she is pretty dumb.

"Well…she did but when she saw how Artemis still wanted her back, she just felt bad about it" I stated…now being the god of feeling I could know what Athena was but I just decided to let it go…partly because I wasn't in the mood and partly because I was trying not to tear up.

"Do you think, she'll leave you" Athena asked.

"Maybe…" I said.

"Well, even if she she does, you can still call me sis" Athena said.

"Thanks sis" I said finally looking at her with a smile.

"Now come on, I wanna show something" Athena said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll know when we get there…but first lets ask the other gods if they want to come" She said and teleported us both to the Great hall.

"Ah…son and daughter…what brings you here" Zeus said.

"I was just going to take Furqan to camp, would like to come with us" Athena asked the gods.

"Sure…lets go…its been a while since I have seen my sons and daughters" Apollo said getting excited.

Then suddenly _FLACH_ we were in a different place. There were huge cabins around…and there was a volleyball field and a house, which was kinda weird looking.

"Where are we" I asked.

"Camp half blood" Demeter said.

"Camp what?" I said.

"Half blood" Athena put in "It's a safe place for demi gods"

"As safe as it gets anyway" A voice said from a far…when I looked I saw a centaur galloping towards us.

"You must be the mortal child" he said looking towards me.

"As you can see…I am not mortal and I doubt you can call me a child" I joked.

"Well…its nice to see you my lord, I am Chiron, camp in charge" Chiron spoke…why the heck is he so formal.

"My lord?...don't be so formal Chiron…you can call me Furqan or waheva you want" I said.

"Okay…So why do we have the pleasure of your company" he said.

"Well Chiron…since we are friends and I just told you to cut the formal crap...i'll teach you how friends greet each other" I said and put a hand around Chiron…how? I was in giant humanoid form…I walked him away from the others and taught him a few tricks about how to greet friends.

After that I went back to the others with Chiron.

"Hey what were you guys discussing" Aphrodite asked.

"Oh please…as if you didn't eavesdrop us" I said, which made Aphrodite pout like a child.

"So this is where Demigods stay..ehh" I said "Why are there so may cabins"

"Well each god and goddess has there own cabin" Athena answered "Mines that one" pointing towards a grey and white cabin.

"Hey wait a sec…aren't you suppose to be maiden" I asked Athena…who blushed as soon as the words left my mouth.

"I am" she answered.

"Okay did the definition of maiden change in like the 5 hours I was on Olympus" I joked.

"No" she answered.

"Wait…then Annabeth isn't really your daughter then" I asked.

"She is"

"Okay that's it…Sis are you virgin"

"Yes I am" She answered getting like strawberry red.

"Then how the hell do you have children" I asked

"The same way Zeus had me…thought child"

"Right …okay…you gods are some freaky people" I said which made them laugh.

"So where is my cabin then" I said.

"What? You aren't planning having and demi gods ..are you?" Zeus asked.

"Well…ahh"

"You know, my daughter will kill you if she finds out right" Zeus said with a grin onhis face.

"Yeah…I am immortal and I see you, Uncle Poseidon and Uncle Hades are in one peace….so I'll take me chance's" I joked.

"WILL YOU NOW" Thallia appeared out of no where.

"Hey thals…you know I was just joking right?" I said…oh shit I was so dead.

"Huh…yeah right" she said and zapped me with electricity

"Hey…that heart"

"That's the general idea genious" she said with that annoying look she gives people sometimes.

"Hey wait…I thought you were leaving me" I said remembering what she said an hour ago.

"I never said that" she said looking away from me.

I neared her and put my hand on her chin and made her look at me.

"What did you mean then?" I asked

"Well it complicated" she said trying to avoid it.

"God of feelings here…what can be more complicated then feelings" I stated,

"Furqan…its just…that…even …after I had…broken the oath Artemis…still wanted me back s—" I placed my finger on her mouth as I could see it was difficult for her to bring out the words.

"Its ok but please try not to do that in the future" I said.

"I'll try" Thallia said kissed me…it took me by surprise but I kissed back…man it felt good and I wanted to stay that like foreva but someone had to interrupt us.

"Get a room" Uncle Hades shouted which me blush.

"So when's the wedding" Aphrodite asked.

"Didn't thought about that part" I said rubbing my head..,

"Hey guys when did you get here"Percy appearing out of nowhere asked "And whats this about a wedding.

_**OKAY THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAP/Enjoy anf please review**_


	14. Chat

**Man its been a while since I last updated…but I hope u guys have read the chapters I wrote and forgive me for the late update.**

**Furqan's POV**

"Hey guys when did you get here"Percy appearing out of nowhere asked "And whats this about a wedding.

"Well buddy it looks like I'm marrying your cousin…hope you don't mind"

"What…marriage but you are only 12 or 14 or 16 , well you know what I mean, your too young" stated Percy with the kind look which parents give when you ask for a cell phone.

"hahahaha…it's not like I am getting any older , immortal rememba…besides I can make myself of any age I like"

"Yeah but what about Thalia, she isn't immortal anymore, you know now that she isn't one of the hunters" as these words came out of Percy's mouth, I sensed Thalia's feelings change from messed up to sad. I wraped my arm around her and said, " It's okay, you can join the hunt whenever you want Artemis said so remember" and " As far Immortality is concerned, Lord Zues can handle that…right" I said looking at Zues, with a grin and an expression that was like , say yes.

"huh …what..oh immortal …sure sure" said Zues as if he was thinking of something else.

"Oh yeah, make sure you give her eternal youth aswell" spoke Aphrodite and as those words came out I sensed she was feeling some kind of a sad thought…as if remembering a sad memory.

"Sure" said Zues and with a wave with his hand gold rushed over to Thalia began to glow…she was looking so beautiful and I couldn't believe she was going to be my wife…

I must have been staring at her with my mouth wide open because she suddenly said " Close your mouth or else a fly might goin"

"ummh…ahh yah" was my valiant come back…I looked to the ground and started playing with the dirt with my toes and everyone bursted into laughter

"Man, you should see yourself…your like a 5 year old" said while still laughing…what was so funny.

"shut up…or else I might change a certain daughter of Athena's feelings" I said threatening which kinda made him blush and feel scared at the same time.

"Can you do that!" he said surprised.

"Yep…but don't worry…I won't be messing with your life…much"

"Much" said Percy eyeing me.

"Oh stop torturing the boy…he might get a heart attack if you continue" said Athena.

"Okay…Don't worry I'm only joking, " I said to Percy and then turned to Zues " So we were talking about my cabin right, you see I don't it to be girly because people think of feelings as girly, so I was wo-"

"What…" Thallia shouted "You aren't planning on cheating on me are you"

"Ofcourse not, although the idea did cross my mind"

**Percy's POV**

"- idea did cross my mind" as soon as those words left Furqan's mouth…Thallia shouted "You are so dead" . At the sound of which Furqan ran followed by an angry Thallia…

"I was just kidding" said Furqan while running around I camp half blood.

"I hate to see how they get along after marriage" said Zues.

"It'll be alright…he really loves her, I doubt he'll intentionally harm her" Said Athena. Wow…Athena speaking of love…that's something you don't get to see everyday.

"My ladies…are you actually talking about love" I said. This kinda earned me a stare from Athena ….SCARY.

"Come now Perseus… I am not that cold hearted…I do sense love …how do you think I found out about you and Annabeth"

Do you know how it feels like to be embraced by the mother of the one you love…not good.

"Oh hey you guys" said Annabeth coming towards us from her cabin.

Okay guys that's it for this chap…please review…no flamers …although I do appreciate good criticism.


End file.
